The Liar
by sinisterkid92
Summary: She had once told people that whenever Kellog was talking he was lying, but Kiera realizes this is not always true. It's rated M for a very good reason. Cameron/Kellog at the end of 1x09 "Family Time"


**Title:** The Liar  
><strong>Summary: <strong>She had once told people that whenever Kellog was talking he was lying, but Kiera realizes this is not always true. It's rated M for a very good reason. Cameron/Kellog at the end of 1x09 "Family Time"

**A/N:** the background noise while writing this story was my neighbors… probably having sex. I don't think they know just how not-soundproof these walls are. Anyway, this story is something that should've been written ages ago by SOMEONE, but it hasn't. Beats me why. I actually like Matthew Kellog, I think he's a cool character. I don't really ship Cameron/Kellog, but I think they're pretty damn hot together.

This is absolute pure smut, okay? Like very little storyline. I'm kinda new to the smut scene so this isn't exactly my expertise, okay?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She had once told people that whenever Kellog was talking he was lying. Yet, with his face next to hers, telling her the truth she knew - playing her emotion like he knew best how to – she'd grown tired of fighting it. Alec knew the truth, yet he did not know what it was like. The boy hadn't been thrown back in time to a decade that he knew scarcely little about, and he hadn't left a spouse and a child behind. Neither had Kellog. He had chosen to go back, had found a place where he could be free, escape punishment – a place where he could live. What he had in common with her weighed that up. He knew the burden of the Corporations, how heavily it had weighed on their lives, and he knew the strangeness of 2012.<p>

Matthew Kellog was a mastermind liar, manipulator, and he could play on your emotions, find strings inside of you that you did not know could be pulled. Still knowing that she had come over with her CMR off, Alec out of her head, downed the whiskey like water in a desert. Still she stood there not moving as his hand swept her hair away from her face, his breath warm against her cheek. Guilt was tearing up her stomach, because they both knew why she was there, yet she had a husband in the future, someone she loved and swore to be faithful too; yet here, as he was saying, she was just as alone as he was. With the words that settled in her gut like cement – their inability to promise the future was the biggest fear of hers, she turned her head to look at him.

It made her feel like one of the worst people alive; throughout the day she had only thought about her son and husband once. They were like fading pictures in her mind, each time she had to fight harder to recollect their faces. All she had was the one loop of her son the morning of the execution.

His eyes were cast down towards her lips, and her breath hitched knowing what he was thinking. A yearning she had not wanted to admit to herself started to wake up in her body. It was making her feel breathless. It had been long since someone had touched her like he was touching her hair; gently, and almost lovingly. His lips brushed against hers, it was only for a brief second before she pulled away, but her body was protesting, it was yelling at her to slam into him and tear his clothes off.

Hiding her head in her hands she laughed quietly to herself.

"I need more to drink," she said. Kellog smiled at her, and it wasn't the usual smile where he was calculating how to sell his pitch. This smile was genuine, this smile was understanding.

"I can help you with that." He poured the same amount she had drunk before into her glass again, and then into his own glass.

"More," she said, picking up the glass and holding it out for him. Without needing to be told twice he complied, and then tipped his glass in a salute before he took another sip of it. She did the same she had done to the other glass: she downed it straight away, and winced at the burn in her throat. It was a welcome burn. He chuckled at her scowl, but he copied her and downed his own drink, too.

"Well, that is not how you're supposed to drink that," he said, wincing. Cameron giggled, surprising herself enough to stop quickly. "No, no, don't do that." She furrowed her eyebrows at him and cocked her head questioningly. "Don't overthink this, us."

"There is no us, Kellog," she said, and felt like the world was becoming a little less sharp. Kellog took another step towards her – he had already been standing so close that she could now feel the heat from his body against her own. Her body knew how long it had been, it could count the days, even months, since the last time she had her husband had had sex. What she wanted to do was to close the remaining distance, and to feel a little bit less alone in this world.

"I don't think I agree, not right now," he said, and his eyes were twinkling the way they usually were when he was up to something. He tilted his head down towards her, hesitating only for a second over her lips to wait and see if she would back away, and when she didn't he kissed her again.

This time she pressed into it, took the remaining step towards him, crushing her body against his, cradling the back of his head, and tugging at his hair. Her heart was beating fast, bruising her ribcage with the adrenaline that pulsed through her body. He was equally punishing in his response. His arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her close, the other hand tugging at her hair and tilting her head back so that he could kiss her neck, and lick the spot where he could almost see her pulse.

Desperate for him now, mind clouded and less clear by the seconds, she reached her hands down to feel the edge of his sweater, reaching under it to feel the naked skin of his back. That wasn't enough, not even close. As she was tugging his shirt up he took a step back, and the two of them paused for barely a second to look at each other, before the two of them were taking their shirts off. He tugged his shirt off fast, but her buttons weren't easy to unbutton when her hands were shaking with everything that had happened, and was happening. Kellog stilled the movements of her hands, bringing them down to the sides of her body, looking her softly in the eyes.

He kissed her collarbone with light feather kisses. She could barely feel them meeting her skin, and a shiver went down her body, and she sighed contently. He moved down her body, kissing her way from her collarbone to the space between her breasts – that's how far she had gotten before he had taken over. Kissing the tops of her breasts he released one more button, moving down again to kiss the skin he had exposed. He followed the trail that he uncovered as he unbuttoned, button by button revealing more skin for him to explore. As he reached her navel he looked up at her, and saw her watching him with expectant and hooded eyes, and he smiled, proud of how he finally had the protector in the way he wanted her. He licked her navel, and grinned at how her stomach tightened, and how she gasped at it. Despite her tough exterior Kellog was the one to find just how receptive she was.

When the final button was released she shrugged the shirt off, but Kellog did not rise up again, instead he knelt before her, kissing the skin of her lower stomach, unbuttoning the slacks she wore. The protector wore lace, he noted. The underwear matched – they were black, and he hadn't expected anything differently. He kissed her over the lace, just below the hemline of the underwear. By now Cameron was trying her best to keep her breathing even and under control, but was failing.

Tugging her pants down her legs she helped by wiggling slightly, and stepping out of the pants as they reached her ankle. Kellog sat back on his heels and looked at her. Skin without scars, only a few stretch marks on her stomach after pregnancy, but most of them had faded. He put a palm against her stomach, feeling the strength of the muscles beneath them, knowing that the person he had before him was a force to be reckoned with, and a kindred spirit.

Once again he leaned forward, his hand falling down, nudging her legs apart.

"Are you wet, Kiera?" he asked her, his eyes black, voice tight. She didn't reply, she only took two deep breaths. He stroked the inside of her thigh gently, dragging it up slowly towards her center. "I think you are… but I want you to tell me." He was half an inch from her center, and she bucked her hips involuntarily, trying to nudge his hand closer. "Are you wet Kiera?"

"Yes," she gasped, and he slipped his hands up, rubbing against the wet fabric of the lace underwear. Her breathing was coming in short gasps as he rubbed his hand against her, kissing her stomach and thighs lazily as he did.

"Do you like this Kiera, when I do this?" To accentuate what he meant he pushed her underwear to the side, brushing his middle finger against the bundle of nerves.

"Mhmm, uhuh," she answered, rocking herself against his finger. He kissed her softly, his lips only slightly grazing the swollen bundle. "Ah!" She pushed her hips forward, but his face was already gone. Kellog smiled up at her where she was standing. Her cheeks were rosy, and eyes were screwed shut, and jaw slack. As if she knew he was looking at her she opened her eyes, and smiled at him through pants, shaking her head before closing her eyes again, and leaning her head back. He took this as a go-ahead.

This time he kissed her with determination, his tongue brushing against the bundle of nerves, and he listened to her response. He pushed one finger inside of her, and her moan caused his cock to twitch in his pants – he couldn't wait to be inside of her. He followed with another finger, curling them inside of her as he licked and kissed her. He noticed that her legs wobbled every time he pressed his tongue against her clit.

She could hardly breathe anymore, and all that she could feel and focus on what his tongue between her legs, reminding her of a feeling she had almost started to forget. He sucked and licked until she could no longer stop her moans from escaping, until she no longer felt as if she was in control of what she was doing. Until her vision went black, and all around her was white noise, and she buried her hand in his hair, pushing herself against him.

He caught her in his arms as she lost the power of her legs, and held her there for the seconds it took until she could gather her bearings again. As she looked up at him he didn't say anything, only kissed her. He brushed her tongue against hers and she could taste herself on him. The monster inside of her that had for a moment felt sated woke up again, yelling at her to be fucked senseless by this man with a magic tongue.

He stood the two of them up, and still holding her he carried her downstairs to his bedroom. He laid put her down on the floor in front of the bed, and the two of them looked at each other. As if by a signal he started to take off his shoes and unbuckle his belt as she reached behind and unclasped her bra. Letting it fall down on the floor with his pants. He looked at her, at her naked pale breasts, and wondered how the hell he had managed to get her here. How she wanted to be here.

She stepped forward with a purpose, her hands trailing down his stomach, following the light trail of hair that started at his belly button, and down to the base of his cock. She grasped him in her hand gently at first, smirking at him as she gave a few teasing strokes, and then kissed the plane of his chest twice before touching him with purpose.

"Ah… Kiera," he said and sighed, one hand at the back of her head stroking her hair, and the other behind her, grabbing her ass and kneading it in the pace she was stroking him. Looking down at her, and her hooded eyes, rosy cheeks and swollen lips, he kissed her again, biting her bottom lip as he pulled her closer, so close it limited the space she had to maneuver to stroke him. "You're going to cut this short if you continue like that," he whispered in her ear, and stepped back, and with one hand on either hip he sat her down on the bed. Without hesitation she leaned forward and kissed the tip of his penis. "Lie… lie down."

She cocked her head at him, but did as he said, waiting expectantly for something to happen. He looked at her without doing anything for a few seconds. He looked at her pale naked skin exposed to him, at her breast where her nipples were hardened with arousal, how her hair fanned out like a halo around her head – it felt wrong to be attracted to the protector, yet there was no denying it.

He pulled at her underwear, tugging them down her legs, and she lifted her hips and legs to help him. He took one of her feet and braced it against his chest, and he unbuckled the straps of her shoes, pulling them off as he watched her watching him with a thoughtful expression. Gone was the sadness she had in her eyes when she arrived on the boat. He did the same with the other foot, and he held her feet there, resting on his chest. He kissed her left foot first, and then her right. Her toes wiggled, and he laughed at her.

Without moving her feet he leaned forward, his hips connecting with hers, and she gasped at the friction it created, and he gasped at how good the heat felt against him. He didn't even need to look at her with a question before he started to push into her. First only the tip, and he looked down at her as she squirmed, trying to get him to push into her more, but he stayed there just to tease her.

"What do you want Kiera?" he asked, pushing into her a little more just to pull out again. This, this teasing was what he did best. Tease and taunt people until they did exactly what he wanted them to.

"Fuck me now, Kellog," she said, growling at him. Cameron didn't play his games, and that was what was so fun about her. He had asked a question, and thus he complied, pushing into her with one swift movement.

Buried to the hilt in her he exhaled. She gasped, she had not felt filled like this in ages. She had missed this, longed and yearned for this for so long. She had woken up gasping and wet for weeks now, longing for the release that her husband had been able to give her. Occasionally she turned off her CMR to give herself release, but it paled in comparison to what her husband could do. She knew this would only be a onetime thing, yet she knew this would help during the worst of the nights.

As he started to pull out of her she tried to catch her breath, but as he pushed in again it was pushed out of her. He adjusted her legs so that they were over his shoulders, and set an unrelenting pace that hit her in all the right spots, causing a friction where she was no longer able to contain the moans and groans that each inward thrust pushed out of her. The smacking of skin against skin created an erotic backdrop, one that once again threatened to push her over the edge.

Kellog paused for a second, removing her legs from his shoulders, and she quickly wrapped them around his waist, locking her legs behind him. Annoyed that he had stopped she grinded her hips, and grabbed his ass. He complied instantly, starting to thrust into her again. This time his mouth kissed along her neck, down towards her breast. One hand palming one of her breasts, the other hand was holding her legs tightly against him. He kissed the top of the other breast, alternating kisses and licks. Brushing his thumb against one nipple, teasing it even more erect, he grazed his teeth against the other, and chuckled proudly as she arched her back into him, releasing a slow groan.

"You like this?" he asked, and bit her nipple gently, and with a sigh she hummed with agreement. Deciding that wasn't enough of a reply, he paused his movements and looked up at her, resting his nose in the crook of her neck. "I'm going to need a better reply than that, Kiera."

She laughed at him, unhooking her legs from behind her back, and before he could wonder why she had flipped them over.

"A better reply huh?" she asked him, rocking her hips slightly against him, resting one hand against his abs. "Do you like this?" She rocked her hips against him in a steady rhythm, watching his expression as he looked at her naked on top of him. "Or, ah, this?" She lifted herself up, and then down against him, bouncing on him, and he couldn't decide if he should watch her face – where she was biting her lips in concentration as she was looking back at him – or her breasts that were bouncing as she was on top of him – or where he could see himself sliding in and out of her. He couldn't decide. "What is it, Kellog?" she asked, stopping her movements to look at him.

As he was trying to decide she leaned forward, kissing his neck, following the trail he had done on her just moments before, licking herself down, grazing her teeth against his nipples, and listening to his wince.

"Fuck, Kiera," he said with a whine, his hands reaching behind her and grabbing her ass to get her to move again. She swatted them away.

"You didn't answer me," she said, teasing him.

"Fine," he said, trailing both his hands up towards her small back, but instead of answering her he flipped her back on his back. "I like you on your back," he whispered in her ear, and set up a punishing pace, slamming into her in a way that made her forget his name, even her own name. Reaching between them he rubbed his hand against her clit again, smiling down at the absolute daze in her eyes. "I'm going to make you cum again, Kiera, I'm going to fuck you until you see stars," he said, and she knew he was telling the truth.

Once she had said that when Matthew Kellog was talking he was lying, but then he sent her over the edge again, with stars and white light flashing before her eyes, and she couldn't see anything but that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** they didn't use a condom because in my head Cameron is on a 2077 birth control that still works, and STI/Ds are eradicated by then! But use condoms kids, especially if you're going to have one-night-stands these two kids. Definitely then!


End file.
